By The Sea?
by lyra.lestranger
Summary: This is my first fanfic lol Mrs. Lovett is always hoping... But maybe today... ToddxLovett


By The Sea?

"Mr. T, did you have a good sleep last night?" asked Mrs. Lovett as she stepped into Sweeney Todd's barbershop one Tuesday morning. "I didn't hear you pacing around as much as normal, love"

"Mmm hmm" muttered Mr. Todd from his perch in the barber chair, his eyes staring blankly out the huge window facing Fleet Street.

"I'll take that as a yes then" Mrs. Lovett answered, walking up behind him and placing a hand on his stiff shoulder. Nothing Mr. Todd said or did today was going to spoil her perfectly good mood. All of the booming business they were having recently was really causing Mrs. Lovett to smile a lot lately, much to Mr. Todd's annoyance. When Mr. T didn't seem to be replying with much enthusiasm, she just couldn't hold it in:

"Oooh Mr. Todd" she gasped, and gave him a quite forceful peck on the cheek. "I'm so happy!" another peck….

"I could eat _you_ up, I really could" She pecked him again, and still no response.

"Do you know wot I want to do, Mr. Todd, (peck) wot I dream, If the business stays this good…where I'd really like to go, in a year or so? Don't you wanna know?

"Of course…" muttered her Mr. T

"Do you really want to know?" piped up Mrs. Lovett

"Yes, I do" he said with the same amount of enthusiasm displayed earlier.

She exhaled. "By the sea, Mr. Todd that's the life I covet. Imagine, Mr. Todd" She said as she snuggled up closer to him. "Just you and me, I know you'd love it, we could be alone and all…"

"Anything you say" said Mr. Todd blankly.

"Yes, wouldn't it be smashing?" Mrs. Lovett grinned at his activeness and placed a hand on his and squeezed lightly. "Think of it, you and me, all snug underneath our flannel…I'll keep the house all neat and tidy, maybe we could even have some chums over once in a while, Mr. Todd, wot do you think about that?"

But there was no reply, just the same blank stares out the window and onto the now busy Fleet Street.

Upon seeing Mr. T's motionless face, Mrs. Lovett added; "I mean you don't have to be all depressed and all, it'll still be nice and quiet, by the sea I mean, well, except for a seagull or two I suppose…" Her voice trailed off a little and she said "Mr. T, are you listening to me at all?"

"Course, love" he said, barely moving his lips.

"Coz, well I was thinking, ummm" She didn't really know how to put this openly, "We could always, you know…" She paused for a moment and then added "Have a nice, proper, sea-side wedding" She clasped her hands to her heart. But seeing his unchanged and maybe even slightly snarling lips, she again quickly added; "But I'm not saying that we couldn't still, you know, rumple up the bedding a bit here and there, love" She ran a hand down his cheekbone, and then his arm, grazing him ever sp lightly, as if he was going to detonate any second. But his gaze was still steady, and looking out the window with his piercing, cold eyes.

She sighed. "Well, a wedding nice and proper it is then" She only then just remembered something "But Mr. T, you can still bring along your chopper if you'd like"

Much to Mrs. Lovett's amazement, he got up, propped himself up against the window sill and faced it. "It's him…" he muttered, to himself perhaps because it was barely audible. He stepped away from the window and turned towards her "O..out" he softly stammered.

"Well, Mr. T I'm sure it's all–" Mrs. Lovett started but was cut off by Mr. Todd; "GET OUT" he yelled at her in a monstrous, deranged voice, that was not to be messed with. She frantically fled out the door and slammed it shut behind her, too afraid to look back.

Everything she tried to do to get his attention always failed miserably. She hated it when he yelled at her, not saying she wasn't used to it from her now dead husband Albert, but the way _he_ yelled was just…She had always told herself that one day he'll see and he always had some good in him, he'd eventually warm up to her, but at times like this all of those hoping feelings just run away and hide.

She remembered the good times they had, on one of those rare occasions when she thought of a plan about what to do with the Italian's body… yes that was good she remembered more clearly now. Mr. T had grasped her hands, a grin on his pale face, as they waltzed around the bakery that afternoon…She would give anything to just have another moment like that, but what else could she do to make him happy? Lately Mr. Todd's mood had been so foul, always babbling on and on about that Judge Turpin, or his precious silver dripped in rubies… it was enough to make anyone sick at times. But is was Mr. T, her poor, tired, Mr. T…she could deal with that, and besides, when the Judge was killed, all would be back to normal, would it not? She, he and Toby would make a wonderful family by the sea, in a cozy retreat…

One cannot dwell on dreams and forget to live…


End file.
